Friday Nights
by QueenOfThePack
Summary: Edward just wanted to be a part of the cool crowd. When star quarterback Jacob needs help, Edward sees his chance. Can money buy popularity or will Edward get something more than he ever bargained for? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Friday Nights  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** Language, mostly. Some sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** The Characters are not mine. I just like to play with them every once in a while.  
**Summary: **Edward just wanted to be a part of the cool crowd. When star quarterback Jacob needs help, Edward sees his chance. Can money buy popularity or will Edward get something more than he ever bargained for? Slash.

Thank you to _**JA Mash**_ for making this amazing banner and pre-reading and encouraging me and thanks to my beta _**readingmama**_ for fixing the mistakes!

* * *

**1.**

Edward wiped a hand across his brow as he pushed the mower into the garage. The last yard before school started was finished and Edward had more than enough money for the Collings guitar he'd been eyeing. All he had to do now was tell Alec to place the order and it would be his.

The summer, like all the summers before, had been sweltering hot and extremely uneventful. Edward had mowed the lawns of nearly everyone in town under a blistering hot sun, dreams of something more were drowned out by the roar of the engine.

"You finally done?"

Edward jumped, startled by the familiar voice. Jasper smirked up at him from his perch on the stool, fingers hard at work restringing his guitar.

Edward flushed, embarrassed by his reaction. It's not like it was unusual for Jasper to be waiting for him in the garage. Best friends since the third grade, the two were nearly inseparable. Jasper spent more time tinkering with his music in Edward's garage than he did anywhere else.

Jasper grabbed a towel from the shelves next to his head and tossed it in Edward's direction. After a minor fumble, Edward used it to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Last yard of the year," he mumbled into the cloth before tossing it aside. He felt disgusting, his clothes sticking to him like a second skin.

"'Bout time, boy." Jasper set his guitar down gently on its stand and stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans. "Now we can focus on the good stuff."

Edward quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, like what?"

Jasper grinned his Cheshire grin. "It's senior year, man! We're gonna be livin' the life. Hell, the fall play this year is gonna be a musical and you know you'll get the lead. You're the only one who can pull it off. And Mr. Banner asked me to help out with the music so it's sure to rock."

Edward just grunted his response. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was missing out on something big. A rite of passage just slipping by while he was busy doing other things.

The low rumble of an engine filled the air and Edward glanced over his shoulder at the road just as Emmett's pickup swung into the driveway next door. Edward bit his lip as he watched Jacob hop out of the back, his long legs swinging up and over with ease. Jacob tossed his head back, laughing at something one of the guys said. Edward swallowed, admiring the other boy, jealous of how he was always at ease in his own skin.

"Looks like the jocks are back from cock camp," Jasper grumbled, moving to stand at Edward's shoulder.

Edward shrugged, hoping Jasper didn't notice his fascination with his neighbor and company.  
Unfortunately, Jasper never missed a thing. He frowned, eyebrows drawing together. "Please tell me you're not still wishing you were one of those losers."

Edward looked down at the ground, digging the toe of his sneaker into the concrete. "Of course not."

It was obvious Jasper didn't believe him. "Those guys aren't going anywhere in life, you know. You'll be living your dreams and headlining on Broadway and they'll still be here, stuck in this two horse town, pumping your gas when you blow through on your way to bigger and better things."

Edward sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He and Jasper had the same argument at least once a week. "Don't you feel like we're missing out on something? That there is something better than this?"

Edward swept his arm out, indicating their cluttered surroundings. Sweat ran down the side of his face and dripped onto his neck, causing him to shiver. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, attempting to wipe his face.

"Damn, Cullen, who knew you were hiding _that_under all those baggy shirts."

Edward flinched as Emmett's voice carried across the yard. He dropped his shirt, feeling his face burn as the other guys whistled and catcalled. Emmett smirked as he backed out of the driveway.

He couldn't leave well enough alone, though, and stopped, hanging his head out the open window. "No wonder your boyfriend never leaves your side."

Edward saw Jasper flip Emmett off, his face showcasing barely contained fury. Emmett just laughed and turned back to Jacob. "Yo, Jacob, see you at practice tomorrow. Game against Madison is Friday so you better be ready!" He put the truck into gear, tires flinging rocks behind him as he took off down the street.

Edward pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose and spared one last look in Jacob's direction. His face was on fire. Edward didn't know why he let Emmett get to him. He'd been yelling a variation of the same insults at him for years now.

Jacob was watching Edward, an indecipherable look on his face. When he met Edward's eyes, he simply mouthed 'sorry' and turned toward the house.

"They're all just a bunch of assholes," Jasper muttered, startling Edward from his thoughts. "So no, I don't think there's anything better than this for us here."

"Yeah," Edward sighed and flopped down on a lawn chair. His voice sounded empty, hollow, to his own ears. Deep down, he wanted nothing more than to be accepted by the very same guys who made his life a living hell. But Jasper was right. They were all assholes. He heard Jacob's door shut behind him.

_Well, maybe not all of them._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews! I am so excited that so many of you are giving this story a chance!_

_Beta'd by **readingmama**_

* * *

**2.**

Edward made his way down the long hallway, cringing as his shoes squeaked on the grimy tile. Each step echoed, bouncing off the boring white walls. In less than a week, those same walls would be plastered with brightly colored paper, fliers and posters and announcements all hoping to catch the attention of passing students. But right now, the school was empty, lacking the character and color it had during the school year.

Edward's meeting with his guidance counselor, Ms. Cope, had gone well. He'd managed to get into all of the classes he needed to graduate and was still able to fit drama into his busy schedule. Edward knew that most of his fellow classmates were planning on taking it easy during their senior year. They saw it as their last hurrah, a chance to relax and party before growing up. But not Edward. He had dreams. He knew he'd have to work hard in order to make his escape from the small town.

But just because he had to work hard, it didn't mean he wouldn't be able to have some fun, too.

Edward pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he traded in the cool, quiet hallways for the sweltering Texas sun. He could feel the excitement bubbling beneath his skin as he punched in the familiar number. This was the moment he'd been waiting for all summer.

"Hey, Alec, it's Edward. Listen, you know that Collings I've been hoping to get my hands on? Well, let's just say-"

"Where am I supposed to get $3500, Tyler?"

Edward frowned as he turned the corner, nearly running into six foot plus of frantic quarterback. Jacob was the picture of frustration, one hand buried in his shaggy hair, lower lip bitten blood red. He was pacing back and forth, talking to someone on his phone.

"I don't have that kind of money and you know I can't tell my dad." Jacob heaved a heavy sigh.

"Look, I'll figure something out. Your uncle can keep it at the garage for now, right?"

Edward watched as Jacob finished his call and slumped down on the sidewalk, legs bent awkwardly and face buried in his hands. He was so wrapped up in Jacob's apparent drama that he forgot about Alec until he heard his name through the tinny speaker.

"Hey, Alec... I'll have to call you back." He didn't wait for an answer before snapping the phone shut. Edward wasn't an idiot. He recognized that this could be his chance to get to know Jacob better. There was no one else around, no one to get in the way. No one to point out that Edward really didn't belong there.  
Edward walked towards the other boy, taking a deep breath to reign in his nerves. "Problems?" Edward inwardly rolled his eyes. That was stating the obvious.

Jacob glanced up, eyes faintly rimmed with red. "Oh, hey, Edward."

Edward didn't say anything as he sat down next to Jacob on the boiling concrete. He could feel the heat seep through the thin cotton of his shorts and shifted uncomfortably, leaving as little skin touching the ground as possible.

Jacob rolled his head, neck popping, and leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him. Edward resisted the urge to stare as Jacob dropped his head back, neck muscles lengthening, eyes squinting against the bright sunlight. He tilted his head to the side, glancing at Edward again.

"The guys from Madison did some work on my truck."

Edward frowned. Madison was a rival school. He knew whatever work they did on Jacob's truck, it couldn't have been good. "What kind of work exactly?"  
Jacob sighed. "Keyed up the side real good. Smashed headlights. Broke the window. Minor body damage. That sort of thing."

Edward was appalled. "Why didn't you go to the cops? That's destruction of private property! And I know the sheriff would help you out in an instant." Edward shook his head to himself. That was an understatement. The football team was treated like superstars in their small town. And Jacob, the quarterback, was the second coming. There wasn't anything anyone in town wouldn't do for him.

"No proof," Jacob finally replied, digging through the grass with one hand, not meeting Edward's stare.

"Then how do you know it was Madison?"

Edward could see Jacob's muscles coiled tight with rage. "They called to gloat."

"Seriously?" Edward frowned. He knew the rivalry between the two schools was intense but he couldn't imagine why the other team would mess with Jacob's truck.

Jacob shrugged. "Yeah. It's so juvenile. They trashed my truck and then called to make sure I knew it was them. They're just trying to rile me up for the game on Friday. They know we're the better team."

"So did they mess with any of the other guys?"

"Nah, just me. Guess I'm just lucky."

Edward leaned forward and thought about Jacob's situation. Something didn't quite add up but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Now I just have to figure out where to get the money to fix it. I have about $1500 in savings but it's going to cost a lot more than that." Jacob stared at his feet, looking tired and defeated.

"How much more?"

Jacob turned to give him a strange look. "A couple thousand probably. At least, that's the estimate."

Edward chewed on his lip, a plan quickly forming in his mind. He decided he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. "What if I loaned you the money?"

"Are you serious?"

Edward could feel Jacob's intense gaze on him. He rushed on, afraid he'd lose his nerve if he didn't get the words out soon. "Just hear me out. I could lend you the money. But in exchange, you agree to help make me popular."

Edward could feel his face heat up. He glanced over at Jacob.

"How do I do that?" Jacob spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words as he thought about Edward's proposal.

"Just hang out with me. I'd be cool by association." Edward couldn't believe he was actually making the offer. Jacob was always nice to him, never said anything mean. Never pushed him around. But they weren't friends. They never were.

"You don't need to do that, Edward," Jacob picked at a loose thread on his shorts. His eyes were focused on a spot far across the football field.  
Edward followed Jacob's gaze, surprised to see the cheerleaders out practicing. He hadn't noticed them earlier. "Look, you need the money, right?"  
Jacob nodded.

"Then let me do this. It's a good deal for both of us."

Jacob sighed and his shoulders fell. He closed his eyes. "Okay."

The agreement was so quiet, Edward almost didn't hear it. When he realized that Jacob had just gone along with his crazy plan, his smile grew. This was going to happen. Edward was going to be popular. After all these years of being tormented or ignored, it was finally his turn to be part of the cool clique.  
He clapped his hands, standing up. "Awesome. We can figure out all the details later. But how about we head home for now?"

Jacob glanced up at Edward, squinting his eyes against the sun. He responded with a small smile, a pale imitation of his normal grin. "You gonna walk me home?"

Edward laughed at the teasing tone. "Well, as your sugar daddy, it's the least I can do."

Jacob's smile dimmed slightly. "Edward, you really don't-"

Edward waved his hand, stopping Jacob before he could say too much. "Don't mention it, man. Trust me. I want to help and if I get a little something out of it, then that's even better."

Jacob stood up and brushed off his shorts. He tilted his head to the side, indicating the road. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Edward couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he and Jacob headed toward home, walking side by side in the blistering heat. His skin was tingling with anticipation at the coming year.

This year, things were finally going to be different.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_I am going to try and update this story Sunday's and Thursday's as long as real life allows._

_-Gemma_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am back with an update for you!_

Beta'd by** _readingmama_**

* * *

**3.**

"So, what time do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?"

Edward sighed, the phone digging into his shoulder as he dug through his closet looking for his backpack. "Actually, I thought I'd walk. It's not that far."

Jasper snorted. "Walk? Why the hell would you want to do that? It's a million degrees out there."

"I'm walking with Jacob."

"That jock from next door Jacob?" Jasper's voice had a sharp edge and Edward cringed. He hadn't expected his best friend to understand. But then again, Jasper was happy with who he was and his lot in life.

"It's not like that," Edward argued. "He's cool."

There was a moment of silence before Jasper spoke again.

"Whatever, man. Enjoy your walk."

**XXXXX**

"You ready?"

Edward squared his shoulders and tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. He turned to Jacob and gave him a small smile. "It's now or never, right?"

Jacob chuckled and reached for the door. "It's just school, Edward. Not like you're facing the firing squad or anything." He held the door, ushering Edward inside before following close behind him.

Edward felt eyes on him almost immediately. He resisted the urge to glance down and check his clothes. Groups of students stood around in small clusters, many of them wide-eyed and whispering.

"Just hold your head up and look them in the eyes."

Edward started as Jacob ducked low, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. He gave a small nod and followed Jacob to his locker. He pressed his back against the cool metal as Jacob spun the dial on the lock, muttering the numbers to himself under his breath.

"How do you handle it?"

Jacob turned to him, brows drawn together. "Handle what?"

"This," Edward replied, motioning to the crowd congregating in the halls. "All the attention. I feel like everyone is looking at me."

Jacob glanced around at the other students and shrugged. "I guess I've never really noticed. You probably feel that way, though, because all eyes really are on you."

Edward swallowed, feeling the panic rising in his chest at Jacob's words. He turned to the side, pressing his shoulder into the lockers, trying to block out the curious stares.

Jacob laughed, clapping a hand down on his shoulder. "Relax, man. They're watching you because you're new. They'll get over it soon enough."

"But I'm not _new_," Edward muttered. "I've been going to school with these people since elementary."

Jacob pulled out a couple of books and sighed. "You know what I mean. They're trying to figure you out right now. It could have something to do with me, I s'pose."

Edward snorted. "Jacob, it has _everything_ to do with you. Most of these people never gave me the time of day before."

"It works both ways, you know." The locker door shut with a metallic clang. Jacob faced Edward, his back to the crowd, his eyes serious. "Look, you were the one who wanted to be accepted. You want to be popular, don't you?"

Edward exhaled and dragged a hand through his hair. "Of course. So what do I do?"

Jacob shook his head slightly, as if he had been hoping for another answer. The corner of his lips raised in a slanted smile. "You're not going to listen to me if I say just be yourself, are you?"

Had Jacob lost his mind? Edward had been nothing but himself for years and it had gotten him exactly nowhere. No, if he wanted to be accepted by the cool kids, he had to make some changes. He had to become one of them.

Jacob sighed. "That's what I thought." He sounded disappointed but Edward couldn't figure out why. "Stare them down. Don't let them intimidate you. You belong here. Remember that."

"Right. I belong here," Edward repeated. He stood up straight and schooled his features into a mask of indifference. He could do this. He was an actor, after all.

"Come on, man. I'll walk you to your locker."

Edward laughed. "Aw, Jacob, are you sweet on me?"

"Sweet on you?" Jacob scoffed. "Dude, I hate to tell you this, but you ain't no Southern gal."

"You mock me now-" Edward headed for his locker, just down from Jacob's.

"Yeah, yeah." Jacob fell into step beside him, shortening his stride to match. He turned and tossed Edward a wide grin. "Now if I were asking to hold your books-"

"You'd be all mine?" Edward couldn't keep the answering smile from gracing his lips. He turned his attention to his locker, hoping to hide his burning face from Jacob's prying eyes. There was a faint flutter in his stomach as Jacob leaned casually against the lockers, ankles crossed and fingers tapping an uneven rhythm on the cool metal.

Edward flipped through his books, trying to remember his new schedule. His mind was full of static, anything other the feel of his fellow students' eyes on him and the heat of Jacob's body was lost in the noise. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"I can't believe you have to start the day out in AP History. Man, that's just mean."

Edward glanced over at Jacob, eyes wide with surprise. "You remember that?"

"Sure," Jacob shrugged and ducked his head, hair falling across his face. "I've got a good memory."

History book in hand, Edward slammed the door of his locker shut. "I'll say. I'm lucky if I can remember my own schedule, let alone someone else's."

Jacob bit at his lip, cheeks a faint red. "So we have a couple of classes together this year, but I probably won't see you until lunch. Want to meet me here then?"

"What for?"

Jacob gave him an odd look. "I thought we could have lunch together. I mean, if you'd rather-"

Edward shook his head. "No man, that's cool. Just unexpected. Wasn't exactly a part of the deal."

"Jacob! What the hell, man? I've been looking all over for you."

"Well here I am," Jacob drawled. He looked at Edward rolling his before turning back to Tyler. Edward smiled and turned toward the disruption, cringing slightly as he saw Emmett and Tyler heading in their direction.

Emmett gave a matching roll of his eyes as he drew near. "Yeah, I can see that. Why?"

Jacob stared hard at Emmett before giving a small shrug. "Just wanted to hang here with Edward. That a problem?"

Edward could hear the firm edge to Jacob's voice and tried not to grin. There would be no arguing with him about the decisions he made.

Emmett frowned and glanced at Edward, as if seeing him there for the first time. "No man, that's cool. I just… hey, Cullen."

"Hey," Edward echoed, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. He felt awkward around the football players, always imagining himself as the chubby thirteen-year-old with bad acne he used to be. Edward could still hear the taunting laughter ringing in his ears.

Emmett turned his attention back to Jacob. "So we were thinking about heading to Romero's after practice. You in?"

"Sure, we'll catch up with you there." Jacob stood up straight and looked at Edward. "Come on, dude, let's get out of here before we're late."

Edward spun the dial on his locker one last time and followed Jacob down the hall, ignoring the two guys behind them.

"Wait. Who's we?" Emmett's voice chased after them.

Jacob just laughed as Edward trailed after him. They stopped just outside the room to Edward's class and Edward turned to give Jacob a look. "You walked me to class?"

Jacob shrugged. "Seemed only right. It's on my way, anyway." He stepped back as a couple of students pushed past him, making their way into the classroom. With a nod to another football player, Jacob swung his empty arm up and tapped a hand to the top of the door frame, his other arm hanging at his side, book in hand. "So? See you at lunch?"

"My locker?"

Jacob grinned. "Yup. Meet you there."

Edward watched as Jacob headed off to his class, shouting greetings and tossing smiles to everyone he saw. Edward shook his head to himself, a rueful smile on his lips. Jacob was something else. He was completely different than Edward had expected him to be.

Edward moved across the classroom and slouched low into a seat in the back corner, trying to ignore the curious whispers all around him. He closed his eyes and grinned to himself. He could already tell things were going to be different this year. This was his year and he was going to make the most of it. Good-bye Edward Cullen, shy boy geek extraordinaire; hello Edward Cullen, _somebody_.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!_

_Thanks,_

_Gemma_


End file.
